


Assignment B

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [23]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 5 Years Gone future, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with them fighting all the time in a world where powers can be bought, Peter doesn't forget Claire's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignment B

Peter froze when he heard the cock of a gun behind him. He knew it was risky to be here unannounced, this late at night, but there hadn't been any other time to be sure she was home. She tended to work on her birthday harder than any other day of the year. He couldn't blame the why's of it either, really. Her family was dead or not on the smoothest terms with her, so how do you celebrate?

"What are you doing here, Peter?" Her voice held sleep and a tired frustration. She just wanted to sleep the last hour of her birthday away. The father that loved her was dead and the one alive didn't really care what day is was. He never had for as long as he's known her.

Peter stepped slowly to the side of the table to reveal a small cake with two candles burning. He turned to watch her as she lowered the gun at the sight. "It's not right for it to go uncelebrated, no matter where we are."

She blinked a little at him. They weren't usually this soft but it warmed her hardened heart a little for the gesture. "Peter..." She clicked the safety on and took the couple steps to him to close the distance. She even smiled a little at the two number candles correctly depicting her age. Of course he remembered.

He smiled back a little as he watched her. "Happy Birthday, Claire." Tomorrow they'd go back to their games, go back to her hunting him on Nathan's orders. Tonight though, was hers.

Instead of blowing out the candles she kissed him deeply, arm around his neck to tug him closer. After a minute though her hands pushed his jacket off his shoulders and she started to tug him towards her bedroom.

Peter groaned into the kiss as his hands slid to her hips, grip tight on her. He moved a couple steps with her before he pulled back just enough for words. "Not gonna make a wish?" He took the advantage of taking to strip her tank top off her, dropping it to the floor.

She shook her head as she tugged his shirt off at the same time. "Too jaded for wishes. Let the candles burn. I have what I want..." She leaned up and kissed him again, feeling like she said too much. Mushy didn't sit completely right with her anymore, left her feeling awkward. So instead of focusing on her words, she slid her hands down and undid his belt as they reached her bedroom.

Peter didn't argue or draw attention to her words, though they warmed his own heart some. He was glad he could give her what she wanted. He tumbled them into bed, knowing that despite the pace this would be a softer night. And one where he stayed until morning, until after breakfast.

It was what she both wanted a


End file.
